Dark Shadows: 702
The great house of Collinwood is housed by an evil spirit who has possessed a child whose very life is threatened. Barnabas Collins, determined to fight the ghost, has resorted to an ancient Chinese mystic art, which may bring him into a meeting with Quentin Collins. But instead of seeing Quentin, Barnabas finds himself trapped in a chained coffin, not knowing that the time is 1897 and that Quentin Collins is alive, the prodigal son just returned to Collinwood. And as Barnabas struggles in the coffin, a gypsy walks to the mausoleum, determined to find the legendary Collins jewels. Episode 702 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Henry Kaplan and written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, March 4th, 1969. This episode is part of the storyline that this database refers to as the "1897 Flashback". In this episode, Barnabas Collins awakens in his coffin in the year 1897 to find that he is now a vampire once again. After getting his bearings, he feeds of Gyspy vagrant Sandor Rakosi and devises a way to infiltrate the Collins family of this era. Meanwhile, greedy Quentin Collins, having only recently returned to Collinwood, is concerned that his dying grandmother, Edith Collins, might have left him out of her will. He pressures Sandor's wife, Magda Rakosi, into putting in a good word for him with his grandmother - or else! Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 and disc 73 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Grayson Hall. * Closing still: Magda Rakosi's crystal ball. This was also used as the closing still to episode 701. * This episode was recorded on February 25th, 1969. * This is the first episode of Dark Shadows that takes place fully in the year 1897. It is the second chapter of the storyline in total. * This episode establishes that Quentin Collins left Collinwood more than a year ago. * The scene where Barnabas grabs Sandor by the throat invokes the same imagery as when he grabbed Willie Loomis by throat upon first meeting him in episode 211 in the year 1967. * Second appearance of the living Quentin Collins. * Second appearance of Magda Rakosi. * Second appearance of Sandor Rakosi. * First appearance of Judith Collins. * First appearance of Jamison Collins. Allusions * Edith Collins is referenced several times in this episode. In addition to being the eldest member of the Collins family at this time, she is the also the keeper of a great family secret. She appeared last in episode 701. * Beth Chavez is a maid who works for the Collins family. She is also the lover of Quentin Collins. Beth has made previous appearances as a ghost in the 1969 timeline. She appeared last in episode 701. Bloopers * David Selby adds an additional "mama" to "grammama" in this episode, so that it actually sounds like "grammamaamaa". * The shadow of a boom mike can be seen in the scene where Judith Collins first descends the staircase. Quotes * See also External Links ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:1969 television episodes